Naruto, Sakura, i Oni
by ChokeBee
Summary: "...są wszędzie. Te... te potwory; żywe trupy... zjadają i zabijają wszystkich. Konoha jest skończona... Słyszałam, że podobnie Suna i Kumo... czy jesteś bezpieczny? Jeśli to słyszysz... jeśli słyszysz tą wiadomość... Naruto, proszę, potrzebuję cię..." Co by się stało, gdyby cały świat nagle stał się pełnym gotowych do zjedzenia cię żywych trupów? NaruSaku, Full summ inside


**Streszczenie:**

"Nazywam się Sakura Haruno, kunoichi z Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach i wysyłam tą wiadomość z nadzieją, że gdzieś tam wciąż są ci, którzy przetrwali - ocaleni, którzy potrzebują pomocy i mogę  
was zapewnić, że mogę wam to dać. Wysyłam tę wiadomość ze starej Wieży Radiowej, znajdującej się 20 kilometrów na południe od Konohy. Konoha została... te rzeczy... są wszędzie. Te... te  
kreatury; żywe trupy... zjadły bądź zabiły wszystkich. Konoha jest skończona... słyszałam, że to samo spotkało Sunę i Kumo... czy jesteś bezpieczny? Jeśli to słyszysz... jeśli słyszysz tą  
wiadomość... Naruto, proszę, potrzebuję cię... i proszę, nie zbliżaj się do wioski. Nie jest już tam bezpiecznie. Po prostu kieruj się do Wieży Radiowej, i podążaj za wskazówkami, które tu  
zostawiłam... proszę... Ja-kszzzzzzzzzz..."

* * *

**Prolog**

Było tak gorąco. Noc była tak gorąca.

'_Nienawidzę pustyń.._**'** Pomyślał czternastoletni Chuunin.

Nazywał się Shun, i w tym momencie patrzył na nocne niebo. Było bezgwiezdne, zachmurzone. To samo chciałby powiedzieć o swoich emocjach, - że ich tam nie było, że zniknęły zakryte niby płachtą, jednak w tym momencie byłoby to kłamstwem. W całym jego życiu chłopak nie czuł tylu emocji naraz; czuł się zagubiony, ale także bardziej żywy niż nigdy przedtem, czuł się jak tchórz, chociaż wiedział, że było to nieuniknione w takiej sytuacji także więc Shun czuł także pewnego rodzaju zobowiązanie.

Czuł je z powodu jego drużyny, ponieważ w tym momencie Shun był na misji nie tylko ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale także ze swoją siostrą. A _także_ w tym momencie – był najsilniejszą osobą w ich drużynie, jako że ich jedyny nauczyciel był po prostu nieprzytomny.

„Sensei, oiii… obudź się." Usłyszał za sobą Shun i powrócił do rzeczywistości, zdejmując spojrzenie z nieba.

Spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela – trochę wyższego i (jak to siostra Shuna lubiła przypominać, co jakiś czas) głupszego niż on, czarnowłosego chłopaka imieniem Taka, który był Geninem.

„On już się nie obudzi, co nie?" Zapytał Taka, i zaczął szturchać patykiem policzek ich nauczyciela.

„Obudzi się! Hej! Taka! Przestań!" Zawołała trzecia osoba, zbliżając się do nich.

Makko – siostra Shuna; była tego samego wzrostu, co Taka, z krótkimi brązowymi włosami i takimi samymi, co jej brat czarnymi oczami. Makko także była Geninem, ale będąc kunoichi postanowiła zostać medykiem, także można też było powiedzieć, że była najsłabsza spośród nich. Chociaż wszyscy się jej bali. Nawet ich sensei.

„Ale… to jest śmieszne." Odparł Taka, nie zaprzestając swoich akcji.

„Nie jest!" Makko podeszła jeszcze bliżej zaciskając pięści.

„Jest!" Kontynuował chłopak jednak widocznie zadrżał.

„Nie jest!"

„JEST!"

„NIE JEST!"

Tymczasem Shun ze zrezygnowaniem kręcąc głową, ponownie odwrócił się do okna, jednak zamarł widząc, co zbliża się piaszczystą dróżką w stronę tego samego domu z piaskowca, w którym się znajdowali.

Nie odwracając głowy, machnął ręką na pozostałych, ale tamci wciąż byli zajęci swoją debatą.

„JEST!"

„MÓWIĘ CI, ŻE—"

„ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ!" Wrzasnął na nich Chuunin.

Odwrócił się do nich wiedząc, że ich zauważono.

Makko puściła szybko Takę i spojrzała na brata z obrazą.

„Co się—" Zaczęła, jednak brunet szybko jej przerwał. Wskazał na okno mówiąc:

„Znalazły nas. Zbieramy się." I nie tracąc czasu, podszedł do ich nauczyciela, który wciąż z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy leżał na ziemi.

Złapał go pod ramię i kiwnął na Takę, który od razu złapał za drugie.

„Masz jakiś pomysł gdzie teraz powinniśmy iść?" Zapytał Genin. „Całe miasto jest pełne tych świństw."

„Nie wiem… coś wymyślimy." Odparł krótko Shun.

„Może by nas nie znalazły, gdyby _**ktoś**_tak głośno nie krzyczał." Rzuciła Makko, pomagając im podnieść nieprzytomnego mężczyznę.

„_**Ktoś**_?" Powtórzył ze złością Taka. „To byłaś _**ty**_ a nie ktoś!"

„Ha! Dobre sobie ty—"

„Cisza!" Przerwał im Shun. „Nieważne, kto był głośniej ważne, że nas znalazły!"

Taka chciał coś najwyraźniej odpowiedzieć, jednak w tym samym momencie, kiedy otworzył usta, zza drzwi do pokoju, w którym się znajdowali dobiegło głośne „**Uuuunnnhhhh…!**"

„Aaah! Już tu są!"

Makko nie musiała tego powtarzać dwa razy. Shun dokładnie widział, jak wykonane z czterech pionowych starych desek drzwi zaczynają się wyginać, jakby ktoś z drugiej strony na nie napierał. Shun miał, jako takie domysły, kto to mógł być.

„Cholera…" Chuunin rozejrzał się szybko po pokoiku szukając jakiejś drogi ucieczki. Okno było małe, za małe dla wielkiego mężczyzny, jakim był ich nauczyciel, ale może udałoby im się go przecisnąć. Potrzebowali jednak czasu.

„Makko! Okno! Łap senseia!" Zawołał Shun, i nie czekając na reakcję dziewczyny, podbiegł do drzwi i zaczął na nie napierać.

Makko szybko złapała ich nauczyciela, zaciągnęła go do okna, a potem przez nie wyskoczyła. Po chwili pojawiła się jej ręka, która powoli zaczęła wyciągać nieprzytomnego mężczyznę na zewnątrz.

„Taka! Pomóż mi!"

Taka spojrzał na niego i jak zamurowany stał przez dobrą minutę, zanim wyjąkał: „Och? Och, tak, już!"

„Makko… nie mamy dużo czasu..!" Wydyszał Shun czując jak deski pod jego plecami stają się coraz bardziej kruche.

Tymczasem Makko, lewą ręką trzymając wbitego w ścianę kunaia, prawą wyciągała ich nauczyciela przez malutkie okienko. W pewnym momencie jego barki zaklinowały się, i Makko nie mając większego wyboru złapała za blond włosy mężczyzny i pociągnęła z całej siły. Powoli, milimetr po milimetrze, w końcu udało jej się dokonać niemożliwego i trzymając mężczyznę na ramieniu krzyknęła: „Szybko!"

„Biegnij Taka!" Zawołał Shun w środku, prawie wyrzucając swojego przyjaciela w stronę okna.

W momencie, w którym chłopak wyskoczył przez okno, Shun puścił drzwi, i rzucił się za przyjacielem, słysząc jak za nim te w końcu dają za wygraną.

Dla Shuna czas nagle zwolnił. Słyszał każde uderzenie serca, czuł jak pory na jego skórze otwierają się a potem zamykają, prawie widział, jak jego źrenice powiększają się, kiedy obejrzał się przez ramię, aby zobaczyć jak do ich pokoju wpada jeden z _nich_.

Gdyby Shun spojrzał na to coś od tyłu, to z pewnością nie pomyślałby, czym to może być jednak, kiedy spojrzał na twarz, tę na wpół będącą a na wpół niebędącą twarz, wiedział, że do końca życia nie zapomni tego widoku.

W miejscu, w którym u normalnego człowieka jeden profil łączyłby się z drugim biegła prosta krwawiąca linia zaczynająca się od podbródka i biegnąca przez usta, nos a potem znikająca w osmolonych włosach kreatury, która mogła z początku wydawać się zwykłą raną, jednak w pewnym momencie kreatura stanęła, spojrzała na Shuna swoimi czarnymi jak smoła oczyma, i oba profile twarzy zaczęły się rozwierać w miejscu czerwonej linii, do momentu, kiedy przed zamurowanym chłopakiem stała już bestia, z wielką pionową paszczą z okrwawionymi kłami w środku.

Kolejną rzeczą, której Shun nigdy nie zapomni, był ryk, który nadszedł potem.

„**Rhaaaarrrrrrrr!**"

W następnych sekundach stały się trzy rzeczy jednocześnie. Najpierw za plecami oszołomionego chłopaka rozległo się głośne: „Shun, padnij!" Potem kreatura z wciąż otwartą paszczą ruszyła przed siebie, piszcząc, rycząc i parskając, a potem Shun poczuł jak kolana się pod nim uginają, a on sam traci przytomność, a ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczył były wielkie trójkątne kły.

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

Była noc. Księżyc jasno oświetlał dach Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach, zabierając wszystkim cieniom szansę rozprzestrzeniania się i zaganiając nocne drapieżniki z powrotem do ich norek i pęknięć na szczycie Skały Hokage.

Mimo, że całe życie tu, na tej górze w taką noc wydawało się być czymś wstydliwym czy zakazanym - jedna samotna postać wydawała się temu zaprzeczać stojąc na krańcu ogromnego monumentu, patrzyła na wioskę w dole.

Postać stała nieruchomo już od dłuższego czasu, wydając się częścią wielkiego monumentu, a jednak będąc żywym świadkiem swoich przeżyć, które wcale nie były snem, a rzeczywistością.

Jej twarz wydawała się być równie skamieniała, co góra pod jej stopami - nawet usta jej nie drżały.

W tym momencie bezduszna, zagubiona i samotna, prawie, że szalona, a jednak nieruchoma, obserwowała.

Była tylko ona, świat pod nią, i księżyc na niebie.

Jej ciało sztywne, jednak jej umysł oszalały nie mógł uwierzyć wciąż i wciąż przewijając wszystko od początku do końca, chociaż nie był nawet pewien jak znalazł się na tej górze.

Zakładała nawet, że to kłamstwo, jednak wiedziała…

Wie.

Nagle cały świat się zatrzymał, nie widziała już ognia, nie słyszała już krzyków, śmierć usnęła.

Czas przestał być widoczny, jego upływ nie miał znaczenia.

Poczuła tylko pęd powietrza na twarzy – przez ułamek sekundy leciutki, a potem coraz mocniejszy i silniejszy, z sekundy na sekundę, aż w końcu zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie biegnie, a potem-

_**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**_

Obudził się widząc twarz swojej siostry.

Jej oczy były zamknięte a twarz zastygła w wyrazie głębokiego spokoju i prócz miarowego oddechu, nie wydawała żadnych dźwięków.

Uśmiechnął się i podniósł rękę chcąc dotknąć jej policzka.

„Shun?" Jego dłoń zatrzymała się w połowie drogi, i chłopak skierował spojrzenie na swojego przyjaciela.

„Ile czasu byłem nieprzytomny?" Zapytał Chuunin, podnosząc się i wstając. Rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie swojej siostrze, a potem szybko zbadał otoczenie.

Byli na kolejnym z dziesiątków dachów pustynnej wioski, a noc trwała dalej. Ta sama, gorąca noc. Potem zauważył małą drewnianą przybudówkę, przy której leżał ich nauczyciel.

„Niedługo." Odparł Taka gestem wskazując na drugi koniec dachu.

Shun podążył za nim i po chwili patrzyli na te same piaszczyste ulice, tym razem puste i umarłe.

„Więc… co się stało?" Zapytał w końcu.

Taka westchnął ciężko a potem poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. „Nie martw się tym Shun. Ważne, że wyszedłeś z tego cało. A było blisko. Cholernie blisko."

Shun zgodził się szybkim skinieniem, patrząc przez ramię. „Co z nim?"

Taka także spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, a widząc blond włosy ich nauczyciela tylko wzruszył ramionami.

„Wygląda ok, ale wciąż się nie budzi…"

„Cholera… gdybym tylko zauważył tę bombę…" Shun spojrzał na swoje buty ze wstydem.

„Jak? Nawet sensei zareagował w ostatniej chwili."

„Tak, ale wciąż…"

„Bądź szczęśliwy, że jesteś żywy, nii-san!" Rozległo się za nimi.

Obydwoje odwrócili się jak na komendę i chociaż wiedzieli, że to Makko, obydwu przeszedł dreszcz.

„Ane… przepraszam." Shun podszedł do niej i pozwolił jej się uderzyć. „To moja wina, powinienem był…"

„Ach, przestań z tym **'**_jestem bohaterem_**'** w końcu!" Szybko przerwała mu Makko, przybierając na twarz grymas złości. „Sensei nas uratował, więc ty _będziesz _mu wdzięczny."

„T-tak, nee-chan." Odparł na wydechu Chuunin, tym razem robiąc parę kroków w tył.

Obok niego znalazł się Taka, który wyszeptał mu do ucha: „Jo… twoja siostra to demon, wiesz o tym?"

Jednak jego uwaga nie została niezauważona przez Makko, która uśmiechnęła się i pocierając pięści zapytała: „Coś mówiłeś, Takkun?"

„A-ahahahaha, nie… nic, nic!" Taka także się cofnął podnosząc ręce w obronnym geście.

„Och, Taka lepiej żeby tak było, bo wiesz, co będzie…" Makko pogroziła mu palcem.

„N.. no wiesz, Makko." Zaczął Taka bledszy niż zwykle. „Żeby tak straszyć swoich przyjaciół."

„Ok, ok, uciszcie się." Rzucił Shun, który znowu stał przy krańcu dachu wpatrując się w piaszczyste ulice. „Znów tu są." Wskazał na jakiś punkt.

Dwójka Geninów znalazła się przy nim i podążyła za jego palcem odnajdując samotną postać stojącą na malutkim skrzyżowaniu, która w tym momencie patrzyła prosto na nich, najwyraźniej mrucząc coś pod nosem.

„Cholera… myślałam, że ich zgubiliśmy." Mruknęła Makko, wychylając się, aby lepiej widzieć.

„Chyba mogą nas wyniuchać." Zauważył Shun, wskazując na drugą stronę ulicy, przez którą w stronę ich budynku kroczyło przynajmniej tuzin kreatur.

„Stary… wciąż tego nie łapię… normalni ludzie by się zatrzymali… rzuciłem kunaia prosto w serce tamtego!" Taka odsunął się od krawędzi, wymachując bezsilnie rękoma.

Makko także się odwróciła, a widząc zdumione spojrzenie Shuna powiedziała: „nie kłamie, widziałam to."

„Czekaj, masz na myśli, że one… czym…" zaczął Chuunin, jednak Taka mu przerwał.

„…czym są te rzeczy? Czy one w ogóle żyją?"

Shun pokiwał głową, ale zaraz znów wpatrzył się w ulicę.

„Może… może to tylko zły sen?" Wymamrotał cicho w szoku.

Pierwsza kreatura dotarła już do ich budynku z głośnym plaskiem odbijając się od ścian na dole, i jakby odpowiadając na nieme pytanie Shuna, spojrzała w górę, a raczej – podniosła głowę, bo zamiast gałek ocznych w oczodołach, zwisały z nich ich krwawe pozostałości.

„**Ghuuuu?**" Warknęła jeszcze, i zaczęła macać kościstymi palcami niewidzialną przeszkodę.

Chłopak głośno przełknął ślinę, i prawie odciągnął samego siebie od krawędzi.

Przetarł szybko czoło, wziął parę głębokich oddechów i policzył do dziesięciu.

'_Spokojnie, spokojnie Shun. Przypomnij sobie co zawsze mówił sensei,_**'**myślał gorączkowo.

'_Uwielbiam ramen, i… eehehe, ale tego to wam nie powiem! Heheh…_**'**

'_Nie, nie to! Uuh…_**'**

Ale zanim zdążył sobie przypomnieć mądrość ich nauczyciela, usłyszał głos Taki.

„Makko, jak to wygląda tam z tyłu?"

Shun podniósł głowę widząc jak Makko wychyla się z drugiej strony dachu.

„Huuuh…. Otoczyły budynek." Oświadczyła w końcu.

Cała trójka zebrała się po chwili przy drewnianej przybudówce, zaraz obok ich śpiącego nauczyciela.

„Więc… co teraz?" Zapytał Taka siadając.

„Nie wiem…" Shun także usiadł, wskazując na blondyna. „Musimy poczekać aż się obudzi."

Taka także spojrzał w jego kierunku, i wskazał na kamizelkę mężczyzny – niegdyś zielono-szara, była teraz czarna od sadzy.

„Cholera, to nie wygląda za dobrze…" pokazał wielką wypaloną dziurę na jego piersi.

„To tylko uniform głuptaku… sensei nie dałby się tak łatwo zabić." Zauważyła Makko i w końcu także usiadła.

„Ta, ta i wciąż… śpi." Taka silił się na sarkazm, ale w jego głosie dało się czuć niepokój.

Shun także go czuł. Oczywiście, że czuł niepokój. W takiej sytuacji, mógł sobie wyobrazić tylko jedną osobę, która mogłaby być spokojna, albo spokojnie myśleć, i mimo tego, że ta osoba znajdywała się właśnie tu na tym dachu, była nieprzytomna, co jeszcze bardziej niepokoiło trójkę młodych ninów.

Same ich ruchy zdradzały ich strach: Taka tarmosił bezradnie włosy, najprawdopodobniej starając się opanować swoje nerwy; Makko trzęsły się kolana, co zazwyczaj mówiło, że stara się w sobie uporządkować; a Shun… Shun myślał gorączkowo, starał się wymyślić jakiś plan, podczas gdy jego oczy patrzyły pusto, gdzieś przed siebie, i chociaż tak myślał, jego umysł cały czas wracał myślami do tego, co czaiło się tuż pod nimi, do wszystkich nowych okropieństw i nieznanych im niebezpieczeństw, które musiał wziąć pod uwagę zanim mógłby się zabrać do jakiegokolwiek obmyślania planu. Problem polegał na tym, że tym razem nie miał żadnej informacji, a także takie informacje najprawdopodobniej nie mogłybybyć nigdzie znalezione.

Znajdywali się w całkiem nowej sytuacji, więc Shun musiał spojrzeć na wszystko z całkiem nowego spektrum, jednak to prowadziło go do nieustającej pętli mówiącej mu **'**_to niemożliwe, to nie tak, nie, inaczej, dlaczego, ile czasu, w jaki sposób, jak?_**'**, a przed każde stworzone przez niego rozwiązanie wyrastała ściana pełna kolejnych warstw pułapek.

I tak właśnie, kiedy był w swoim transie, przegapił moment, w którym jego przyjaciel wstał, aby zrobić obchód.

Usłyszał jednak jego głos. „Shun… spójrz na to."

Chłopak oderwał wzrok od bezimiennej gwiazdy, wstał, i podszedł do swojego przyjaciela, który znów wychylał się przez murek biegnący dookoła dachu.

Także się wychylił, i podążył za wskazującym na coś palcem.

„O co chodzi Ta—na bogów..!" Wyszeptał brązowowłosy, bo zobaczył, co wskazywał palec.

Oprócz przynajmniej tuzina stworów drapiących w ściany ich budynku, przez piaszczystą dróżkę kroczyła prawdziwa bestia. Był to pies, a przynajmniej kiedyś nim był, bo teraz, pies był czymś, co najmniej mogła przypominać ta kreatura.

Tym, co od razu rzucało się w oczy, były dwie głowy, ale jedna z nich nie była psią, lecz ludzką, oskalpowaną i na wpół zjedzoną twarzą. Łeb psa w tym momencie był rozwarty na cztery części, i podobnie jak u stwora z domu, w którym się wcześniej ukrywali, każda część miała wielkie trójkątne kły, czerwone i ostre. Jedyne, co mówiło, że było to kiedyś psem, była pozostałość sierści na grzbiecie, ale cała reszta ciała była niemalże przezroczysta, krwisto-czerwona, z wielkimi niebieskimi żyłami biegnącymi pod skórą, i wielkimi czarnymi łapskami przyczepionymi to tułowia z czarnymi jak sadza pazurami. Jednak tym, co przerażało najbardziej, był fakt, że stwór zdawał się mówić.

„**Spokojnie. Nie… huuuuuuuuu… skrzywdzę. Nie. Nie. Nieee-haaaauuuuuuu!**"

I właśnie wtedy, poczuł jak jego ramie wybucha bólem.

„S-Shun? C—co to jest? Co to jest? Ani! Co to jest?!"

Chłopak szybko się odwrócił i chwycił swoją siostrę w ramiona, starając się ją odciągnąć od krawędzi dachu.

„Szzz…. W porządku, nie patrz."

Jednak nie mógł jej uchronić przed strachem Taki.

„Och nie, nie, nie… skąd… co się dzieje?! Czym one są?!"

„Taka… Taka!"

„Bogowie! Gdzie są ręce tego kolesia?! I dlaczego tamten wciąż chodzi?!" W jego głosie dało się słyszeć rosnące szaleństwo, które z kolei powodowało napady płaczu u Makko, wspólnie tworząc hałas, który zapewne usłyszała już cała pustynia.

„Taka! Zamknij się!" Wołał Shun, jednak na próżno.

„To niemożliwe! On nie ma połowy ciała! A to… to… to… aaaaa!" Taka złapał się za głowę rwąc sobie włosy.

„Taka! Straszysz Makko! Proszę!"

Taka przestał krzyczeć, i jeszcze przez chwilę tarmosił swoje włosy, ale w końcu uspokoił się, ciężko dysząc.

Spojrzał na Shuna, i Makko, która szlochała w jego kamizelkę.

„Ja… ja… szlag, kurwa..! Przepraszam, Ma-chan!" Podszedł do nich, i położył rękę na jej ramieniu. „Przepraszam, przepraszam.."

Na dachu w końcu na powrót zapadła cisza, lecz odgłosy pod nimi nasiliły się – wycia psiej himery zmieniły się w grube warknięcia i ujadania, podczas gdy drapania zmieniły się w głuche odgłosy pięści uderzających o ściany.

„W-w porządku…" powiedziała w końcu Makko. „Możemy teraz iść?"

Shun pokiwał głową, widząc, że dziewczyna jest spokojna, i na jego twarz powróciła determinacja – jakby ten chwilowy moment słabości, pozwolił im na wyrzucenie strachu a nabranie odwagi.

„Tak, musimy. Taka, pomóż mi z nim." Wskazał na blondwłosego.

„O-okej." Chłopak zdjął niechętnie rękę z ramienia Makko, i ruszył za Shunem.

Stanęli nad nieprzytomnym mężczyzną, spojrzeli po sobie znacząco, ale złapali go pod ramiona unosząc niezgrabnie.

„Uuh, i-do-góry!" Zawołał teatralnym szeptem Taka.

Kiedy lewe ramie mężczyzny przewieszone było na barku Shuna a prawe na barku Taki, obydwoje ruszyli w stronę Makko.

„To, co? Gotowi?" Shun spojrzał na przyjaciela i na siostrę, ale ta zniknęła za nimi.

„Makko?"

Odwrócili się w momencie, w którym dziewczyna podnosiła się z ziemi, trzymając coś w ręku.

„Wypadło mu z kieszeni." Powiedziała, wracając do nich.

„Co to?"

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła w kierunku ich twarzy małe kwadratowe zdjęcie, przedstawiające ich nauczyciela, mężczyznę w masce i kobietę o różowych włosach. Stali obejmując się przyjacielsko ramieniami przed Kwaterą Główną Hokage, wesoło uśmiechnięci.

„No… cóż, wszyscy wiemy, że ją kocha." Stwierdził Taka, uśmiechając się mimowolnie.

„Taa…" Przytaknął równie wesoły Shun. „…to znaczy – szybko! Trzymaj się blisko, nee-chan!"

Mówiąc to, kiwnął na Takę, który równocześnie z nim podbiegł do krawędzi dachu, a potem razem skoczyli na murek i skoczyli na następny budynek. Po chwili usłyszeli głos Makko.

„Tuż za wami!"

Skok, lot, lądowanie, rozbieg i kolejny skok, lot, lądowanie, rozbieg i znów skok, a to wszystko ponad ulicami, pełnymi z jakiegoś powodu zamienionych w bestie ludzi, które z kolejnego nieznanego powodu miały tylko jeden cel: zjadanie żywcem napotkanych nie-bestii. Oczywiście w tym momencie, prawdopodobnie w całym mieście, jedynymi takimi nie-bestiami, była właśnie ta czwórka ludzi.

'_Ostatni ludzie pustyni._**'** Pomyślał z ironią Shun, przypominając sobie dobrze znane powiedzenie Gaary z Piasku, Kazekage Wiatru: **'**_Będę bronił wszystkich w moim kraju, nawet, jeśli będą to ostani ludzie pustyni._**'**

Pokręcił szybko głową, bo wiedział, że nie powinien był w takim momencie nikogo obwiniać, a już w szczególności nie Gaary z Piasku. Cholera.

„…huh…" Wydał z siebie brązowowłosy jakby wyrywając się tym z rozmyślań.

Odrzucił od siebie wszystkie inne myśli, poza tą o jego i jego kompanów przetrwaniem. Teraz liczyły się tylko te rzeczy.

Kiedy ulice pod nimi wydawały się być mniej _zaludnione_, Shun wypatrzył dach nadający się na kryjówkę i wskazując na nią mruknał: „…tam…"

Taka tylko przytaknął, i z nadzieją, że to ich ostatni skok, rozbiegli się, odbili, przelecieli i wylądowali.

„…ok…" wymamrotała Makko, lądując zaraz za nimi.

„…zostań z nim…" szepnął do niej Shun i pokazał Tace drugi koniec dachu, podczas gdy on ruszył ku kolejnej drewnianej przybudówce.

Przy i za nią nie czaił się nikt ani _nic_, chociaż Shuna bardziej martwiła sama drewniana struktura. Podczas gdy drzwi wyglądały na solidne – metalowe, cała reszta wydawała się być stworzona ze spruchniałego śmierdzącego drewna, które, kiedy je dotknął, jęknęło żałośnie.

'_Trzeba będzie znaleźć kolejną kryjówkę, huh._**' **Pomyślał, odtrącając od siebie optymizm.

Szybko wrócił do Makko, która sprawdzała tętno nauczyciela, – Taka jeszcze przez chwilę badał ulice naokoło, po czym także do nich podszedł i usiadł.

„…no dobra…" zaczął szeptem czarnowłosy. „Więc czekamy tutaj..?"

„…na razie tak… ale po cichu."

Makko przysunęła się do nich, najwyraźniej zadowolona ze stanu blondwłosego. „…nii-san… czy masz jakiś pomysł na to… czym mogą być te rzeczy..?" Zapytała.

„…myślę, że mogę mieć, jako taką teorię…" odparł tamten marszcząc brwi.

„…teoria?"

„…słyszałem coś kiedyś."

Taka i Makko, wymienili spojrzenia, a potem wlepili je w Chuunina, znacząco go ponaglając.

„…sensei mi kiedyś opowiadał, że podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobich, był taki koleś… znał takie Jutsu, dzięki któremu mógł wskrzeszać ludzi-"

„Bzdury!" Przerwał mu nagle Taka.

Makko położyła mu palec na ustach, i pokręciła stanowczo głową.

„Sorka…" mruknął, kiedy go zdjęła.

„…w każdym bądź razie." Kontynuował Shun. „Sensei powiedział mi, że ten koleś przywołał potężnych shinobi i rozkazał im walczyć… Widział, co i kiedy każdy z osobna robi, a jeśli mu się nie spodobało, to sam nimi sterował… stary, on miał nad nimi totalną kontrolę..! Ale został pokonany przez tego Uchihę, i Jutsu przestało działać."

„TEN Uchiha?" Zapytali równocześnie Makko i Taka.

„…ta. Ciekawe, co się z nim stało… sensei nigdy mi nie powiedział….." Shun znowu zmarszczył brwi, szukając jakiejkolwiek wzmianki w swoim umyśle, która pozwoliłaby mu umiejscowić ten szczegół, jednak nic nie mógł znaleźć.

„Ani…" ponagliła go Makko.

„Ach, no tak, sorry. Więc – sensei powiedział mi, jak to wyglądało – to znaczy, jak tamci wskrzeszeni wyglądali. Ale to nie przypomina tych, tam na dole." Wskazał na kraniec dachu.

Taka spojrzał w tamtą stronę marszcząc brwi. „Więc?" Zapytał, patrząc na Shuna. „Jaki to ma związek z twoją teorią?"

„Więc… te _potwory_ nie mogą być pod kontrolą tego samego Jutsu… tamci wskrzeszeni ludzie WYGLĄDALI dokładnie tak samo, jak kiedy jeszcze żyli… ale widzieliście tych na dole… to… _one_ są bardziej jak _zombie_… w ogóle nie wyglądają jak to ich sensei opisywał."

„…_Zombie_?" Powtórzyła Makko ze zdziwieniem. „Co to są _zombie_?"

„Właśnie do tego zmierzałem… Ino-sensei kiedyś nam mówiła, że ludzie mogą pod wpływem techniki hipnotyzującej robić rzeczy, których nie mogą normalni ludzie…" tutaj chłopak się uśmiechnął, jakby trafił w sedno sprawy. „W tym, nie czują oni żadnego bólu, co pasowałoby do tego, jak wyglądają tamci."

„Oczywiście, oprócz faktu, że niektórzy w ogóle nie mają nóg…" dodał Taka. „Stary, widziałem kolesia z twarzą bez skóry i… cholera, przepraszam, Ma-chan… przepraszam, nie chciałem-"

Makko wzruszyła szybko ramionami, ale jej twarz zmieniła się na lekko zielony kolor.

„…uch, idąc dalej – ci ludzie nie są tymi samymi, o których opowiadała Ino-sensei, chyba, że są pod wpływem hipnozy _i_ Jutsu wskrzeszenia jednocześnie." Dokończył Shun, kiwając głową.

„…to się nie trzyma kupy." Powiedział Taka po chwili myślenia.

„Co masz na myśli?"

Chłopak przybliżył się do Chuunina i pokazał mu swoją otwartą dłoń. „Co widzisz?" Zapytał.

„…dłoń?"

„…tak, to moja dłoń, jest pięć palców, wszystko jak należy, wszystko jest racjonalne. Ja nimi steruję i wiem, kiedy i jak ruszyć każdy z nich." Mówił, i jakby na potwierdzenie oczywistego, zgiął każdy z pięciu palców swojej prawej ręki, po czym kontynuował. „Ale jeśliby nagle dodać drugą rękę…" wyciągnął swoją lewą dłoń i zaczął zginać odpowiadające sobie palce jeden za drugim. „To robi się trochę trudniej. Dodajmy do tego jeszcze jedną dłoń…"

„Co? Przecież człowiek ma tylko dwie." Wtrąciła Makko.

„Właśnie o tym mówię. Człowiek ma tylko dwie, ale tak jak mówił Shun, ta technika wskrzeszenia może dodać jeszcze jedną, albo i nawet dwie." Wyjaśnił Taka. „W każdym bądź razie, każda z tych rąk ma po pięć palców, czyli co rękę, musielibyśmy się uczyć kontrolować każdy z nich, a dodajmy do tego jeszcze tę technikę hipnozy, i każda ręka ma dziesięć palców."

„Dlaczego dziesięć?"

„Jedna technika to pięć palców, ale dwie techniki, używane w tym samym momencie to jak kontrolowanie kolejnych pięciu, na tej samej ręce, ale my przecież chcemy więcej-"

„Chcesz powiedzieć, że…" przerwał mu szybko Shun. „Nie istniałby człowiek, który mógłby kontrolować tyle palców na raz? A każdym palcem byłby jeden z tych stworów, tak..?"

„Dokładnie." Taka pokiwał z powagą głową. „Oczywiście, palce są łatwe, ale żywe, czy… nieżywe?- istoty-" Nagle znów przerwał, i spojrzał na nieprzytomnego. Shun i Makko także to zrobili, widząc jak ich nauczyciel najwyraźniej coś mówi.

„…mmmmh…." Wyszło z jego ust.

„Sensei!" Wypadło mimowolnie z ust trójki.

Szybko znaleźli się przy nim, przy czym Makko znowu zaczęła sprawdzać jego tętno, ale po chwili pokręciła tylko głową.

„Nic?" Dopytywał się Taka.

„Ten sam puls, co dziesięć minut temu, dalej śpi jak skała…" odparła ze smutkiem.

„Cholera!" Prawie wrzasnął czarnowłosy.

„Taka…! Ciiii!"

„Ta, ta…"

Znów usiedli wygodnie, ale tym razem wokół blondwłosego, chcąc być blisko niego w razie gdyby się obudził.

„…w każdym bądź razie." Zaczął Taka, powracając do szeptu. „Musimy uciekać z tej wioski."

„Jak? Jesteśmy na ZADUPIU." Fuknęła Makko. „Pustynna Oaza, pff… Oaza-szmaza…"

Taka spojrzał na nią przygnębiony. „Ale wciąż-"

„Stary, Ogień jest jakieś trzy dni drogi stąd," przerwał mu Shun, „a my prawie już nie mamy jedzenia i-"

„—i może… może, to nie jest tylko tutaj." Wtrąciła trochę głośniej Makko, robiąc minę, jakby nagle do głowy przyszła jej przerażająca myśl.

„…co masz na myśli, ane?"

„…zastanówcie się." Odparła drżącym tonem. Spojrzała na senseia a potem na swoje ręce. „Czy to nie dziwne, że nagle ludzie zaczęli się nawzajem zabijać?"

„…o-o czym ty gadasz? Pewnie, że jest..!" Taka przysunął się bliżej niej, próbując spojrzeć jej w twarz, ale ta podniosła nagle głowę, mówiąc:

„Myślę, że… że to nie była żadna technika." Oznajmiła grobowym tonem.

Shun także się jej przyjrzał nie rozumiejąc, a Tace udzieliło się jej przerażenie i teraz tylko słuchał z mocno ściśniętymi ustami.

„To jest wioska handlowa. Pełno ludzi przewija się tędy z każdego zakątka Kraju Wiatru, ale także Fal, Ognia i Chmury, nie ma mowy, że to nagle wypłynęło ze studzienek." Rozejrzała się dookoła, a potem wskazała na niebo, albo raczej na wiatr, który zaczął w tym momencie wiać trochę mocniej.

„Czekaj…" Shun podniósł rękę jakby chciał ją przed czymś powstrzymać, ale równocześnie – sam chciał znać odpowiedź. „Masz na myśli… myślisz, że… że to jest…"

Przerwał i także wpatrzył się w _wiatr_. Cała trójka patrzyła teraz na coś, czego nie mogli zobaczyć, ale mogli poczuć, i wiedzieli, że tam jest, oddychając tym.

Taka z głośnym świstem wypuścił z płuc powietrze, jakby trawiąc to, co właśnie powiedziała Makko, ale w końcu znów je napełnił i na kolejnym wydechu powiedział: „Wirus."

Nikt nawet nie kiwnął głową, cała trójka tylko patrzyła na ich niewidocznego wroga, bądź sprzymierzeńca, nie wiedząc, co o nim myśleć – czy zacząć panikować, a może się schować?

„Ale to nie oznacza, że to to." Powiedziała w końcu Makko, na co Shun pokiwał gorliwie głową.

„Wspomniałaś, że to wioska handlowa, prawda?" Przypomniał, czując jak po jego ciele roschodzą się pasma ulgi i zrozumienia. „Więc… więc, to musi być coś bardziej delikatniejszego, coś-"

„Delikatniejszego? Stary, jak coś TAKIEGO, może być delikatne?" Prawie zawołał Taka, ale nikt już go nie uciszył.

„Mam na myśli wirusa." Wyjaśnił szybko Chuunin. „Skoro jeszcze… żyjemy, to może oznaczać, że ten wirus nie przenosi się powietrzem."

„Czyli… czekaj, chcesz powiedzieć, że… że jedno zadrapanie od tych świństw i… i _po nas?_" Taka wybauszył oczy z niedowierzaniem.

„Tak, ale…" znowu spojrzał na _powietrze_. „To chyba lepsze niż to."

„Więc… więc jeden z handlarzy, albo… _ktoś_, miał to świństwo, użarł kogoś i… i mamy to piekło? Tu jest piekło, tam jest piekło, na świecie jest piekło… piekło… piekło… PIEKŁO TAK JAK TUTAJ?!" Wrzasnął w końcu Taka.

Shun mógł tylko przytaknąć, choć ta prawda jeszcze do niego do końca nie dotarła.

Taka wstał i zaczął krążyć po dachu, znów tarmosząc się za włosy. Makko po chwili także wstała i podbiegła do niego, ale Shun odwrócił wzrok – spojrzał na mężczyznę.

To w południe wybuchła bomba. W południe poprzedniego dnia, jak to stwierdził bez zbytniego zmęczenia chłopak, patrząc jak na jego zegarku godzina zmienia się z trzeciej na czwartą.

Nawet nie wiedział, czym była ta bomba. Czy zawierała wirusa? Czy może ocaliła im życie? Czy to, że wybuchła pozwoliło im wycofać się na dachy budynków w odpowiednim momencie, zanim wybuchły pierwsze zamieszki? Potem wybuchy były słyszalne przez całe popołudnie, a ostatnie krzyki umilkły pod wieczór, a oni nic nie mogli zrobić, nikomu nie mogli pomóc, wszyscy zjadani żywcem na ich oczach.

Shun znów spojrzał na niebo. Było już prawie karmazynowe. Jednak noce na pustyni są długie. Szczególnie na tej pustyni, w taką noc.

'_Krwawy taniec nad karmazynową pustynią._**'** Pomyślał ze śmiechem w duchu.

Nagle uderzył go kolejny problem.

'_Ludzie są słabi. Muszą spać._**'** Zaśmiał się głos w jego głowie.

To prawda, muszą spać, a jedynym powodem, dla którego oni tego jeszcze nie robili, był fakt, że w ich żyłach adrenalina wciąż była świeża, a strach przed stworami mogącymi czaić się w każdym ciemnym zakamarku jeszcze świeższy.

Jednak każdy człowiek musiał spać. Oni także. Ile by nie zjedli tabletek wojskowych, w końcu i tak musieliby odpocząć, albo inaczej – w końcu by umarli.

Parsknął pod nosem chyba po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu się uśmiechając.

Prawdziwą ironią byłoby zginąć w takich warunkach, z braku snu, a nie przez brak głowy.

Nagle coś nim potrząsnęło.

„Co?" Wypadło z jego ust, a jego oczy skupiły się na twarzy przed nim.

Był to Taka, ale na jego twarzy nie było już paniki.

„Musimy się zbierać Shun." Powiedział podnosząc go z ziemi.

Wskazał na przybudówkę, której drzwi dygotały lekko, a zza których po chwili dobiegło głośne: „_**Gooaogoaaahaaraaaa!**__"_

„Cholera!" Krzyknął tym razem brązowowłosy.

Musiał sobie zapamiętać, aby skończyć z wpadaniem w ten swój trans. Pewnego dnia mógł przez to zginąć.

Wraz z Taką ponownie podnieśli nieprzytomnego, a potem nic już nie mówiąc zbliżyli się do krańca dachu, i wraz z następnym rykiem i tym razem zgrzytaniem metalu za nimi, rozbiegli się i skoczyli.

Ulice znów pełne były od trupów.

„Nie patrzcie na nich. Myślcie o nich jak o skałach." Powiedział w pewnym momencie Taka, bardziej do siebie niż do swoich przyjaciół.

Shun spojrzał na niego ponad głową blondyna, i zdał sobie sprawę, że twarz Taki wcale nie okazywała strachu. Wręcz przeciwnie – była zdeterminowana. Potem obejrzał się za siebie, i zobaczył Makko, która wlepiała wzrok w plecy Genina, nie patrząc w dół - ignorując wszystko na dole.

'_Być może to ja jestem największym tchórzem_.**'** Pomyślał Shun po kolejnym skoku.

Przez kolejne dziesięć minut cała trójka wyglądała jakiejś kryjówki – jakiegoś kolejnego dachu, na którym mogliby się znów schować.

'_Tylko po co?_**'** Zaśmiało się coś w głowie Chuunina. **'**_Znów będziesz musiał uciekać, ratować swoje życie._**'**

Jednak zanim zdołał się pogrążyć w mrocznych myślach, przed nimi pojawiła się Makko, wskazując na coś i wołając: „Tam!"

Shun i Taka od razu zobaczyli, o co jej chodziło.

„Nieźle!" Wychrypiał Taka i oboje podążyli za nią.

Shun także chciał krzyknąć, ale chyba odebrało mu mowę, bo do jego ciała znów wdarła się ulga.

Jakieś sto metrów przed nimi ponad dachy okolicznych budynków wystawała wysoka wieża, która sama z siebie wydawała się wołać: **'**_Tutaj!_**'**.

Budynek osadzony na szczycie czterech wielkich nagich filarów i wiodące do niego kręcone schody dały całej trójce jakąś wiarę. Jakby wieża była wojownikiem opierającym się wszystkim swoim przeciwnikom, samotna, ale odważna.

Kiedy znaleźli się pod nią, jej _aura_ jeszcze bardziej ich przeniknęła, i przez dobrą minutę stali i podziwiali.

„Musimy ją sprawdzić." Powiedział w końcu Shun.

„Nom." Poparł go Taka.

Makko nic nie powiedziała, tylko skoczyła na kamienne schody i popędziła do góry. Po chwili dało się słyszeć ciche skrzypienie, a potem zobaczyli jej głowę wychylającą się do nich z uśmiechem.

„Czysto!" Krzyknęła radośnie.

Na dole dwójka przyjaciół nie czekała na dalsze wiadomości tylko, czym prędzej ruszyli ku schodom i teraz jeden trzymając nauczyciela za nogi a drugi za ramiona, zaczęli się po nich wspinać.

Kiedy dotarli na szczyt okazało się, że schody kończą się przy wielkiej prostokątnej dziurze, a kiedy weszli do środka, dziura okazała się klapą w podłodze, co sprawiło, że oboje poczuli jeszcze większą ulgę.

„Tutaj." Szepnęła Makko, prowadząc ich do małej kanapy, na której ułożyli nieprzytomnego.

„Haaah, cóż, to było zabawne." Oświadczył w końcu Taka.

„W jaki sposób to było właściwie _zabawne_?" Zapytała Makko, ale się uśmiechnęła.

„Mam na myśli… dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli, cholera!" Taka zrobił do niej minę.

Shun tymczasem postanowił się rozejrzeć. Z zamkniętą klapą, w środku panował prawie, że grobowy mrok, ale chłopak szybko znalazł coś, co jeszcze bardziej podniosło go na duchu. Okna posiadały drewniane okiennice, a w porównaniu do tych z domu, w którym chowali się wcześniej, te okna były normalnej wielkości oknami, a nie, wydrążonymi w piaskowcu bezkształtnymi dziurami.

Chłopak szybko je otworzył, i do środka wdarło się coraz jaśniejsze poranne światło, nieco rozświetlając wnętrze.

„Ja cię pierdolę." Usłyszał obok siebie Shun.

Spojrzał na Takę, ale tylko kiwnął głową w zgodzie, wiedząc, co ma na myśli.

Nad miastem unosiła się szara masa dymu, który leniwie unosił się ku niebu, ale co jakiś czas znów opadał, co powodowało, że wyglądał jakby falował, a Słońce, które zaczęło już wychylać się zza horyzontu, wyglądało jakby zostało zasłonięte płachtą.

Same miasto wyglądało jak po wojnie. Wielkie leje po wybuchach widoczne były gdziekolwiek spojrzeli, a uchodzący z nich dym dodawał tylko do tego w powietrzu. Niegdyś żółte i żywe miasteczko było teraz szare i straszne, a widoczne na prawie każdej uliczce stwory sprawiały, że słowo _obumarłe_ nabierało nowego znaczenia.

„Kurwa mać." Wyszeptał Taka.

„Taka!" Makko klepnęła go w głowę.

„Sorry! Po prostu… spójrzcie na wioskę! Te rzeczy są wszędzie!"

Makko nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko westchnęła i odwróciła się od okna.

Shun także to zrobił, i znów zaczął się rozglądać.

Środek wieży okazał się być dość obszerny, i wydawało się, że kiedyś ktoś w niej mieszkał.

Centralna część, czyli pokój, w którym się znajdowali, wydawał się być salonem, z kanapą, na której wcześniej położyli nauczyciela, stołem i pięcioma krzesłami stojącymi w nieładzie pod ścianą i drzwiami, które Shun zauważył na końcu.

„Hej." Mruknął na resztę, wskazując na nie.

„Myślisz, że _coś_ może tam być?" Szepnęła Makko, kiedy wraz z Taką stanęli obok Chuunina.

Shun spojrzał na nich wzrokiem w stylu **'**_to się okaże, co nie?_**'** i ze stanowczością podszedł, złapał za metalową klamkę, nacisnął i pociągnął. Drzwi ustąpiły.

Skrzypiąc lekko, drzwi odsłoniły kolejny, lecz mniejszy pokoik. Trójka ninów odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy okazało się, że jest równie pusty, co reszta wieży, a kiedy weszli do środka, znaleźli małą umywalkę, szafę i łóżko.

„Zaklepuję!" Zawołał Taka i ze śmiechem rzucił się na nie.

„Będziemy spać po dwójkę." Oznajmił Shun podchodząc do umywalki. „Jedna osoba na warcie a pozostali odpoczywają." Sięgnął do kurków i zaczął kręcić, ale jak się spodziewał, kran nie dał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Makko otworzyła szafę, i zaczęła w niej grzebać, a Taka wczołgał się pod łóżko z nadzieją, że coś znajdzie, ale po chwili wyczołgał się z tylko kurzem na włosach.

„Hej chłopaki, znalazłam coś!" Wydyszała nagle Makko spośród masy ubrań zasłaniających jej głowę.

Dwójka podeszła do niej, i przeżyła niemały szok, kiedy dziewczyna wychyliła się z szafy, z dużym pudełkiem pełnym konserw.

„Oh łoł, kocham cię jeszcze bardziej, Ma-chan." Wymamrotał Taka, biorąc jedną z puszek i oglądając ją dokładnie.

„Co?"

„Nic, nic. Myślicie, że jest jadalne? Spójrzcie… jest rdza na wierzchu." Wskazał na wieczko, na którego krawędziach widoczna była czerwona sadza.

Makko pogrzebała chwilę w pudełku i w końcu wyciągnęła tak samo zardzewiały otwieracz do konserw, który podsunęła Tace. „Przekonajmy się?"  
Ten, z niepewną miną złapał go i przystawił do puszki. Rozległ się odgłos pękającego metalu i do ich nozdrzy dotarł wspaniały zapach mięsa.

„Hmmm…" Taka przysunął sobie otwartą puszkę pod nos, powąchał, a potem wyciągnął kunaia, odciął kawałek mięsa i jakby na siłę wsadził sobie do ust.

Chwilę przeżuł, po czym wziął kolejny kawałek, potem kolejny i następny aż w końcu puszka była pusta.

„Wszystko w porządku." Oznajmił, widząc zdumienie na twarzy swoich przyjaciół. „Ehem.. Możecie jeść."

Shun wymienił spojrzenie z Makko, ale po chwili i oni jedli ze swoich puszek.

Był to pierwszy moment, od czasu wybuchu, kiedy cała trójka poczuła się bezpieczna. Wraz z jedzeniem, i bezpiecznym schronieniem, mogli w końcu odpocząć, a kiedy cała trójka ułożyła się wygodnie na łóżku, poczuli także głęboką błogość, i od razu ogarnęła ich senność.

Shun był pierwszym, któremu przypomniało się, że to nie koniec.

„Ktoś musi stanąć na warcie." Powiedział głośno i atmosfera się zmieniła.

„Idź, ja się tu przytulę do Makko." Powiedział sennym głosem Taka.

„Takkun, kochaniutki, bierzesz pierwszą zmianę." Oznajmiła ze śmiechem Makko.

„Ooooh, dlaczegooo, Ma-chan?" Jęknął tamten.

„Bo tak mówię!"

„No to pieprz się! Albo nie, czekaj! Pieprz mnie!" Zaśmiał się głośno.

„Zbok! Spadaj ode mnie!"

„Zamknijcie się! Taka idź na wartę, ja wezmę po tobie. Makko… idź spać." Warknął Shun.

Taka podniósł się, przeciągnął i wstał, ale zanim wyszedł z pokoiku, odwrócił się jeszcze i spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół.

„Wiecie…" Zaczął, ale po chwili się rozmyślił kręcąc głową.

Shun usiadł i spojrzał na przyjaciela, podobnie zrobiła Makko.

„Co?" Powiedzieli równocześnie.

Taka odwrócił się do drzwi, ale wychodząc powiedział: „Cieszę się, że jesteśmy żywi. Że wszyscy tu jesteśmy, cali." I wyszedł.

Rodzeństwo przez chwilę patrzyło na drzwi, w których zniknął tamten, a potem znów się położyli.

„Ani…" Szepnęła po chwili Makko. „Jak myślisz, co się stanie?"

Shun spojrzał na nią, próbując przybrać na twarz jakąś pocieszającą minę, ale nie udało mu się. „Ja… nie wiem, ane."

Z tymi słowami obydwoje pogrążyli się w swoich własnych myślach, a po chwili Shun słyszał już tylko spokojny oddech swojej siostry.

Jeszcze chwilę zastanawiał się nad jej pytaniem, i o nadchodzącej przyszłości, ale nie mogąc znaleźć jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, sam wkrótce zasnął, tym razem sam, nie potrzebując żadnej pomocy w stylu rozwścieczonej bestii z wielkimi kłami, czy bomby powalającej z nóg.

Taka usiadł na szczycie wieży, i spojrzał na zamgloną pyłem Wioskę Oazy. Jeszcze raz ogarnął ją wzrokiem – wszystkie kratery, zniszczone domy, ulice zapełnione umarłymi, a potem schował głowę pomiędzy kolana i załkał cicho.

Przez równą minutę płakał, a potem wstał, poklepał się po policzkach i powiedział:

„Już nigdy, nie poproszę o misję rangi B."


End file.
